Human Condition
by Never-everland
Summary: Fleur has known all her life who she was in love with, except her name, where she was and most importantly, who she was. Fleur/Hermione Starts in Goblet of Fire. Yes its one of "those" fics haha.
1. Always

Chapter 1. Always.

It was daybreak, the Carriage had left early. Too early for Fleurs liking. She and a host of seventh year girls at her school had been asked (informed) to attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What a monotonous name Fleur had thought, she was even more sunken to learn that it was located in England. A place she was not fond of (hated). It was too cold, too wet and most of all too boring for Fleur Delacour.

It was a good thing she had the Triwizard tournament to occupy her time. It was simply not an option to not be the Champion selected from her school, otherwise she might have to resort to self mutilation to keep herself entertained.

Her little sister Gabrielle had come also, for which she was grateful. Her sister was, however, a trouble maker and bound to cause an uproar. Fleurs family hadn't been on a vacation where she hadn't. Fleur loved her sister all the same, they were bound to each other. Almost literally, her mother had warned Fleur to not let the "little devil" out of her sight. She was curled up on Fleurs side right now, making growling noises in her sleep, no doubt dreaming of lions and tiger and bears oh my – Fleur chuckled to herself and returned to looking out the window.

She was seated on a loveseat directly in front of the window and much craning of the neck was required to look out of it. Fleur, wanting to see where they were in the course of their travel, silently disentangled herself from Gabrielle. It was night, that much was obvious, she saw twinkling lights from down on the streets of a city she did not know.

She was far from home.

The gravity of where she was (where she was headed) hit her in that quiet moment when everyone else was asleep. She felt as if her head sunk within her shoulders into her heart and she could do nothing but wait. Stars flashed by her, streets she didn't know (nor ever would know she realized) passed her.

Her mind drifted to what her headmaster had said earlier to her, in private of course, that Fleur was to enter the tournament. Fleur wasn't surprised, expected it even. But the way her headmaster had been so adamant that Fleur be the one, the champion, made Fleurs whimsical nature vanish with the headmasters words. Fleur would be all business. She would carry herself as she had been taught at Beauxbatons.

With a jolt befit of a roller coaster the Carriage descended. Sending everyone asleep into a stupor. The headmaster was the first to regain conscious thought.

"Ladies Ladies gather yourselves we are momentarily going to be landing get into your lines we practiced"

The cold air Fleur had expected to hit her face when she stepped outside the carriage was more bitter than she had imagined. England it seemed, was not the type of place to wear silken uniforms. To the left she spotted a massive ship arising from a black lake under the moon. The land she begrudgingly admitted as the row of Beauxbaton students trudged (flitted) along ahead of her and Madame Maxine, had a sort of old school charm to it.

As did the inside of the castle she learned, it was cold yes. It was worn down yes. It was dismal in comparison to her house yes. But it held a strange sense of belonging to Fleur. Something she herself didn't understand. She still detested the place make no mistake. She hated all of the above things, how could she not?

The Great Hall doors opened.

Her classmates pranced in.

And Fleur followed, finishing the dance with a courtesy. Perfect.

Fleur was not at all oblivious to the garnered attention her blood brought. It was, expected and she did well by ignoring it. It may seem prudish she realized but when the situation calls… And it certainly did call for it. Half the school was gaping. Especially she noticed, a red haired boy. Seated next to who she assumed was the ever famous boy and on the other side a girl.

Not just any girl.

No one noticed the pointed looks, the subtle shift Fleur made in her seat unconsciously situating herself around the girl as if Fleurs life depended on revolving around her (and in some ways it did) or the emotion her eyes held: Hope.

She had always known.

Always.

The breath she had been holding her entire life waiting for the moment she had just experienced seeped out of her and in its place, hope. Hope for the future, because the veela in her had been calling every night for the girl sitting just a few tables away since before she knew how to talk. Fleur had found her.

Fleur knew what her mother had told her. Told Fleur in that soft way mothers do, that one day.

One day.

Fleur would meet the girl in her dreams (of her dreams).

~End Chapter 1~

So anyone interested? First baby step into writing fanfiction. I had up a drabble with the same title and thought "why the hell not, lets run with it"


	2. Softly Like a Cannonball

So what to say? I have trouble writing long chapters but meh...at least I'm updating right? I'll work on the longer chapters later... oh and I'm probably going to rewrite the first one sometime, I can see myself looking back and reading the first chapter and thinking "wtf this is crap" but I'll have to get better before I do that. If anyone is interested in it...I always have a certain artist I'm listening to when writing a chapter it seems... this time it was Damien Rice, so uh if you want a more 4d experience....or would it be 2d? Okay enough of my crappy jokes.

Oh and I forgot in the first chapter to put a disclaimer, but really? Do I REALLY need one? But if it'll tickle your toes I'll write one.

UNNECESSARY OBNOXIOUS DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, portrayal of the characters in the following literary piece will be taken down if for some reason J.K Rowling decides to set rabid raccoons on me. Also any freaky views or plots expressed here are just temporary hallucinations by yours truly from smelling too many dirty diapers. =D

And now on with the show!

* * *

Ch.2 Softly Like a Cannonball

Gradually the black gave way to glittering stars overhanging a meadow. Softly the unkept grass blades swayed in the night breeze. The breeze spoke in hushed whispers of old beginnings and new ends across hills, deep in valleys and far off till one could not decipher heaven from earth (was there even a difference?). A small girl stood gazing at the crescent moon. She was a child, her features petite, her white dress glowing in the moonlight. Simple.

So beautiful.

Another young one stood at the edge of the picture in front of her. Invisible strings pulled her fingers towards a glass wall wanting (needing) to join the other.

The stars trickled over the horizon, dripped and seeped overtaking the grass. A reflection of the night sky. The glass encased girl watched.

As the other danced in the stars.

* * *

A child woke up the next morning. Different than when she had fallen asleep. Awake, anew she was and a tiny bit scared (enough to squeeze Mr. Nox her bear). It was her first dream.

Ever.

Fleur had never heard of anything like this, none of her family mentioned it. Her mother Apolline had never to her recollection talked about dreaming. Veela blood she was told, quenched the mind while asleep; they did not dream (certainly?). What was she to do? Call out to her mom asking what was wrong with her? (It would be several weeks before she did).

When she did it was in passing. It had been a long day out shopping for her school supplies, her first year in fact. Five years since she had her first dream (she considered it to be a secret present). She had merely asked a simple question she thought, nothing scary enough to earn her an eerily silent Apolline. She was bracing herself for near seismic rage when (much to Fleur's shock) Apolline smiled warmly.

Fleur's mother took her darling eleven year old by the hand and led her to the families' kitchen. Her daughter was confused (frustrated) by being led into the kitchen (what on earth did her dream have to do with food?). The frustration melted into fear as her mother, she realized, was preparing tea. Tea that was only used when her mother was nervous (she was young not blind).

"Mother am I going to die?" (No more silence)

"No. No Fleur." Apolline delicately took the seat next to her daughter by the bar gliding the teacup over to her daughter with her left hand. This was far too casual a situation for the oncoming conversation. Fleur took in her mother from her peripheral vision. She had her eyes closed (preparing. Debating.) and looked far too old for what Fleur was used to. Her blonde hair shook with tension as she breathed out and Fleur could feel herself doing the same.

"Fleur. Dear. Angel. You are in no danger I would not let you -if you were- if they were." Fleur's body was encased in her mothers' arms.

"The little girl… She is real?" Fleur's eyes lit. Apolline took a quiet moment to bathe in her daughter's joy, then contemplating how to say what had to be said next.

"Yes. She will be very important to you and to me."

"How do I see her?" Fleur was bouncing in her bar stool.

"In your dreams." Fleur's eyes watered waiting for her mother to compose her following sentence, as she was sure it would carry some insight on how to fix this tragedy.

"For now. One day, one day my darling you will meet her." (Deep breath) "Unfortunately I cannot tell you when, I do not know." Her mother gave Fleur a sad smile. The next hour went by solemnly consisting of mother and daughter both quietly contemplating (their tea now cold, neither seemed to notice). Suddenly (finally) Fleur spoke determined;

"I will find her."

"I know you will."

* * *

Gabrielle (being the attention deficit disorder child that she was) soon became very bored of her sisters silence at the mock table. Deciding that this simply would not do in the least took to flinging raisins at students currently leaving the hall. In the next few minutes this progressed from raisins to plums to finally what would snap her sister's eyes in her direction; charmed pudding. Almost as quickly as Gabrielle started this new endeavor (although not quick enough, there were a couple students who would be needing new robes in the morning.) she felt her sister's hand snake its way under the table Clutching her wand mid sweep effectively ending the next assault on the poor unsuspecting student before it began.

Without a word Fleur shot up from her seat at the far end of her schools' table in a manner that sent an unspoken message to the other students for they in turn got up to leave, they had been seemingly waiting for a cue. Madam Maxine also, as politely as she could, excused herself from the staff and glided down to her precious pixies (as she coined them) gathering them up and with but a look back and a curtsy to the head table Fleur and the Beauxbaton girls were off for their first night sleep in England.


	3. Rollercoaster Bruise

First off I would like to thank everyone who has read up to this point and added the story alert and reviewed, you're all amazing. I realize now why people love reviews (hint hint)  
so um yeah I kinda know where I'm going with this now haha oh and I just pulled symptoms of psychopaths from wiki (my love) so it could be scarily wrong. I know that, but holy damn Fleur could actually fit a lot of those symptoms haha!

ps. sorry for my long author notes I just like talking to you all ^^

UNNECESSARY OBNOXIOUS DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, portrayal of the characters in the following literary piece will be taken down if for some reason J.K Rowling decides to set rabid raccoons on me. Also any freaky views or plots expressed here are just temporary hallucinations by yours truly from smelling too many dirty diapers. =D

* * *

Chapter 3: Rollercoaster Bruise

Interesting people, psychopaths. By nature psychopaths have various symptoms of their condition: superficial charm, disregard for morals, pathological lying and the one Fleur dwelled on at the moment; Disregard for any life plan.

Fleur desperately wished she was a psychopath.

Even contemplated and made a checklist in her head of herself, just to see if she could plead the fifth if the worst came to pass. She certainly had the superficial charm down, reckless disregard (she was going to enter the tournament, a tournament where people died), not very nervous in extreme situations and inability to tolerate boredom- Fleur decided to stop this mental debate before a dark realization came to her.

Desperately she wished she wouldn't have to get up the next morning and head right back into the blasted school that held her other (what the girl was to her was yet to be determined soul mate was too presumptuous in Fleur's opinion).

She was positively infuriating. This! This is who her blood called for? Unacceptable. An absolute disaster. Fleur was sure there had never been a more obnoxious, rude and downright bratty pair of eyes than the ones she found on one bushy haired Gryffindor. And what's more? She already seemed to hate Fleur's guts. If this was the best Cupid could do for her, Fleur decided she was not impressed.

Cupid was downright stupid, in Fleur's opinion.

Their non-existent relationship Fleur had created in her head for ten years crumpled with her as she slumped in a very un-ladylike way over a desk in her temporary home, about to write furiously to Apolline about this tragedy.

Scratch.

Slash.

Trash.

She couldn't. The girl was haughty yes. She was bossy yes Fleur could tell by the way she had snapped at the red head and she already seemed to despise Fleur yes. Yet she was also fair and loyal and and- so many things Fleur could not begin to comprehend/imagine. She ended up writing a letter though. Stating that she had indeed seen the girl, in person. She was sure her mother would be thrilled that Fleur had met her so early in life some waited their entire lives for the chance, she was lucky yes, Fleur realized. But she was also hindered by factors out of her control not yet an adult, school, the tournament… Not to mention the Gryffindor's apparent distaste for her (oh yeah and she was practically still a child). She had no answers for these problems; she could only hope her mother did.

For now, Fleur reasoned, she would let things develop naturally. Yes that would be best. What other choice did she have? Simply waltz right up to her the next morning proclaiming her undying need to be surrounded by her? That she had been dreaming of her? The idea was laughable and Fleur was sure it would dig her further into the girl's bad books.

* * *

And boy was Fleur right; the girl certainly had a lot of books. Fleur mused the next morning at breakfast, staring at the ceiling which had taken up a rather dreary sky. She had caught the brunette's eyes mid-stride and had her sister not been there to distract Fleur she was sure she would have continued their staring contest.

"And that's why hucklebees- Fleur! I know I'm just a lousy tag along but could you please not ignore me this entire trip?" Gabrielle rambled off in French berating her sister for neglecting her for the second time during their stay.

"Ah sorry sorry Gabrielle it shall not happen again, I was just thinking of a way to keep you entertained-" Fleur then hatched her brilliant plan between bites of her first English breakfast; eggs and toast. Giving her sister a warm smile before ushering her off to complete her first task. This would be perfect Fleur smiled to herself; having Gabrielle do reconnaissance work for her would be much easier than eavesdropping and that way, Fleur could keep her sister entertained with her own version of the tournament.

Being brought out of her daze by the ring of the first bell; signaling students to make their way to first period. She did not have time to check on how Gabrielle was progressing before a pooling of students pushed their way out of the hall and Fleur was swept up with them.

The rest of day went by as the ceiling had indicated; dreary, monotonous, blasé. The only uplifting portion of her day was when she entered her name in the famed goblet for the Triwizard Tournament and had caught the eye of her beloved reading a rather large book on a bench. Although the bushy brunette still held Fleur's gaze in contempt, it was something. Silently squealing (which came out as a Cheshire grin) she practically pranced out of the hall, clearly pleased with herself.

So pleased in fact that she did not notice her sister leaning lazily against the hall doorframe until she tugged on her arm.

"Hermione." A quizzical eyebrow lift from Fleur informed Gabrielle that her sister had not followed her thought (so much for sisterly bond).

"The girl you are so interested in? Her name, it's Hermione Granger."

Hermione.

Fleur daren't say her name out loud yet. Her mind screeched to a halt from this new information. A movie was playing in her head; clips of hushed whispering, soft smiles and harsh laughs, leaning closer (air withheld) a whisper in her ear-

"Hermione" She breathed.

Relief flooded Fleur's senses. She expected joy, excitement even but not relief. Relief that she no longer wondered. No longer did she have to scrap around the edges of her mind pulling minute details out of dreams, what did she have but dreams? Nothing. Till now. Now she had a name; Hermione and Fleur would cling to any shred that girl would give up of herself. A name was good, a name was a start she could work with this.

Fleur drifted back to her room with Gabrielle idly chatting about whatever it was her sister found of interest during the day. She was particularily interested in Hermione, in why Fleur was so interested in her, of all people. She did afterall have the "hair of a lion" as Gabrielle so pleasently put it Fleur couldn't help but chuckle at her sister. She did not know how to answer this matter, it was above her to explain a veelas dreaming habits when she herself did not understand it all. Had Apolline informed her second born? She had failed to do so to Fleur so it was very unlikely she had told Gabrielle. Fleur decided it would be best to address this in her next letter to Apolline and distract her sister for now.

Her mind however was far away from her body and Gabrielle could tell. She would not stop pestering her sister about it till finally Fleur had to make up an excuse about having to check on her owl (which was true to a point Fleur admited to herself). Fleur detested the walk up to the owlery though, it was why she had been neglecting to do so all day.


	4. Action Plan Interrupted

sry re uploaded it, caught two errors haha it annoyed me XD

-cough- so small notes 1: since I have no idea how to speak French Apolline's letter is in English, it would however be written in French so uh yeah deal with it ha-ha...

2: I choose to not write Fleur with an accent because I personally don't like reading accents but she does in fact have one. I trust you all have an imagination. Use it XD.

Special thanks to Omni-Obiter for the lovely review, thanks for making me think about it more!! I truly am seriously thinking about what you said ^^ and thanks to everyone else who took the time to review I try to get back to all of them, just shout at me if I missed you.

YAY This chapter is double the length of the others!!

UNNECESSARY OBNOXIOUS DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, portrayal of the characters in the following literary piece will be taken down if for some reason J.K Rowling decides to set rabid raccoons on me. Also any freaky views or plots expressed here are just temporary hallucinations by yours truly from smelling too many dirty diapers. =D

Ch. 4 Action Plan Interrupted

If it were possible and Fleur highly doubted it was, the air outside had grown colder while she had been inside, her breaths brought shudders and ice crystals formed when she exhaled. It was freezing her from the inside out. The owlery was not much better, not in the least. Consolation was brought to her on a barn owls wings though. Her mother had responded rather promptly.

_Dear Little One,_

_Hope that you are well. I have been worried sick about this competition! You plan on entering it?! I have half a mind to send you a howler because of your daft behaviour. But we shall talk about that later I plan to visit you sometime in the school year so it is even better that I can also meet your pair. How is that going along? Tell me everything, your last letter was quite… frantic I must say. It left much to be desired you did not give me much information then. __Surely by the time you read this you will have spoken to her correct? _

_You asked me my opinion of what you should do and all I have to say is don't rush anything. Don't bombard her. Oh lord I know already how you are going to take that so to back track let me say ; don't ignore or avoid her either. You are an exchange student so to speak, you have a right to be interested in their culture and meeting new acquaintances. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't pressure her into anything or yourself, things are beautiful when they progress naturally. The beginning of love is such a beautiful thing. And although you may think you are wholly in love with this girl already I can assure you just as it happened to me, you will be astounded and riveted to her even more when you know her._

_Thinking of you in your youth and ever expanding love makes me nostalgic of my own. Don't get me wrong I could not love your father more but the learning process in the beginning, the tender hesitation we felt with each carefully placed word and hand… ah I'm getting away from myself, you surely do not want to hear your mother gushing over your father. I'm afraid I must end this letter now as the Ministry has called me._

_Love now and forever more ~ Mom_

_P.S. Please tell me Gabby has not caused any trouble yet?_

Fleur sat on her bed now, pondering the letter she had read while making her way back to her room. She was terrified she realized, that her mother had suggested to go talk to the girl; she was sure she would make a fool of herself or anger the girl even more. The latter being the most probable since Hermione seemed to hold a hatred for the girl already. Fleur's course was set though; she would talk to Hermione, befriend her even. A task she was sure was going to be considerably difficult. Fleur fiddled with the corners of the weather beaten parchment, wearing them thin and crinkled.

Common ground. That is what she would need she decided-

-Crash-

Fleur suddenly heard a commotion on the other side of her door and a squeak of pain passed though, what Fleur was sure, to be Gabrielle's lips. The next moment blonde hair was seen flying through the door to Fleur's room and landing rather unceremoniously on Fleur's bed. While incessant empty threats were being thrown through the door by a fellow Beauxbaton student. Obviously the threats were aimed at Gabrielle who now scrambled up to her sister and settled herself around Fleur's mid drift.

"I swear it was nothi-"

"Gabby! It was most definitely something. What pray tell me did you do?" Blonde hair fanned out as Fleur shook her head and sighed (trying to hide a chuckle on the tips of her lips), she couldn't help but find whatever her sister did endearing. Although her parents most definitely could not share Fleur's sentiments, perhaps it was because Fleur did not have to deal out the punishment.

"… You must understand how tempting it was! They were just sitting there in front of the lake and those boys were just looking at them I-" Frantically Gabrielle sat up and grabbed her sisters shoulders shaking them in the process wide eyed and pleading.

"I just had to, its been so boring here."

"Gabby, I just got a letter from mother asking me if you have been good and just before I write back you have to do something to ruin your chances of a kind word being written?" Gabrielle face scrunched up in a painful look, almost as if she was hit with the words.

"But sis... It was only a little water… " Fleur's sister whined.

And like always Fleur gave in.

"Fine. Fine. But in return for my silence you must promise to apologize to those poor girls and boys, it must have been terribly embarrassing for them." Gabrielle's eyes lit up and once again Fleur found herself tackled to the bed by her sister for the second time that day.

After some time of Gabrielle chatting happily to her sister recounting her day; a class here, a new friend there, a game of hide and seek after school with some first years and how Gabrielle found this new land enchanting. Fleur readily agreed to this and soon after both sisters fell into a comfortable silence.

Later when Gabrielle had suddenly found another wave of energy she propped herself up on her elbows and practically bouncing in excitement, asked a question that Fleur inwardly grimaced at.

"Hey Fleur… That girl, Hermione what is it about her? I mean why did you want me to find out her name?"

Silence.

"Fleur? I- I know you, you don't go around asking just anyone's name so what's so special about her?" Fleur had to answer sometime Gabrielle figured.

"She seems quite nice to her friends; she spends almost all her time in the library though quite the bookworm if you ask me. I haven't actually talked to her myself though, have you?"

"No, Gabrielle I have not." Fleur's lips were sealed shut until her mother gave her the go ahead to tell her sister. Fleur could not begin to explain to her sister what she herself did not even fully comprehend and if Fleur said too much her mother was surely going to have a few choice words neatly packed into a screaming howler for the poor older sister.

"Fleur! Tell me! You know how I despise secrets! Sister's don't keep secrets remember? You promised!" Gabrielle huffed.

"Gabby, Hermione is simply a girl that piques my interest" Ah the guilt trip, a technique Fleur was well acquainted with and even though Fleur should have built up a resistance against it she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow that she was in fact hiding things from her sister.

"Speaking of Hermione, Gabrielle I was wondering whether you would be interested in some more master spy work? You said she spent a lot of time in the library?" Gabrielle seemed to temporarily be distracted by this new line of work she was being offered.

"Oh yes she does! The library and she's around those two boys a lot, Harry Potter and Ron I think they were. I don't really know much else though" Gabrielle put on a concentrated face which made her look like she about to play make believe and was very much enthralled with her roll as private detective.

"I could… find out more for you? I have barely anything to do- But you must give me something in return! Tell me more about why you find this girl so interesting!"

"Gabby! Absolutely not I'm already keeping my mouth shut about your earlier indiscretion you can consider your next mission payment for that." Fleur took on a playful tone, going along with Gabrielle's game.

Just as Gabrielle was about to protest there was a long clanging of a bell, signalling dinner. Gabrielle seemingly famished (and easily distracted) jumped up and bolted out the door before Fleur could blink calling out as she left.

"Fine fine! Whatever just come on I'm hu-" Her words were drown out as she got further away and more students started to exit the carriage. Fleur sighed to herself as she stood up and made her way out of her room ignoring a few pointed looks directed at her from a couple pupils who looked quite annoyed, at what Fleur summarized was her sister's earlier mishap by the lake. Fleur gave an apologetic smile and wave before wandering off towards the castle.

* * *

Dinner was a dismal affair. Mainly because Fleur was lamenting over her newfound land called Hermione and not being able to sit with the girl, as such Fleur was left picking at her food contemplating her mother's letter while Gabrielle was engrossed with having an eating contest with another Ravenclaw first year, why hadn't they had their table added to the end of the Gryffindor row? Before Fleur could come up with a plan in her head about how to initiate contact with Hermione and possibly dare Fleur say form a friendship the food disappeared and students of all schools assumed that the feast was over and began to rise from their seats.

However most were perplexed because tonight was supposed to be the night the champions were selected so the three schools took to socializing about in the great hall. But before long the head of Hogwarts Dumbledore took to the stage.

"Sit down please, now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection" With an elongated swish of his hands the lights dimmed. It seemed that Dumbledore had timed the champion selection down to within seconds for not ten seconds later the Goblet alit with a new red fire. It spewed forth a burnt piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum" Much applause was heard when Dumbledore called out this name. Viktor Krum stood up and made his way towards Dumbledore from his seat around fellow Durmstrang students where Dumbledore pointed him in the direction of another holding room for the champions. Dumbledore then turned back to the Goblet seeing another spark fly out of it he snatched the rather ornate paper out of the air.

"The champion from Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour"

The first thing Fleur noticed after her initial shock was her sister gleefully clutching her arm in a vice like grip. Fleur smirked to herself and took the same steps the previously selected champion had through the small door at the end of the hall.

Fleur made her way down several flights of stairs before entering a room glittering to the ceiling with odd trinkets and a warm fire.

She took a deep breath.

Fleur was expecting this, realized it was highly probable that she would be selected. However the actual event of her selection made her realize something; it would be quite hard to balance her not so blooming love life with the tournament. She supposed it was just something she would have to live with. As much as she hated to think it; the tournament should come first (not dying should come first).

Fleur was so caught up with her own thoughts that she did hear Cedric Diggory come down. She was only pulled out of her thoughts when a commotion could be heard and that boy Harry Potter the one, Fleur realized, who hung out with Hermione a lot came down the stairs and quickly following him was a barrage of teachers and headmasters alike, Madame Maxine included.

The following conversation, or as Fleur would have called it interrogation was tense, to understate. It seemed that another champion had arisen. This news while it was an unforeseen complication in the tournament did not affect Fleur all that much. She would still compete, she would still try hard and she would still try to take on the insurmountable task of talking to Hermione.

Perhaps she thought it could even be a pathway for her to meet with Hermione since the trio seemed glued to the hip. For now though everyone was dismissed and just like everyone else made her way back to the Great Hall. Fleur was in the middle of entertaining her friends and accepting congratulatory wishes from people when she heard a faint whine from her sister and as politely as possible excused herself and her sister. Gabrielle was trying to nod off but failing because of all the noise around her.

They barely made it out of the castle when Fleur noticed Gabrielle was having serious issues staying awake even while standing. Fleur silently scooped up her sister in her arms, shifting Gabrielle into a cradle in her arms before hushing the drifting girl and heading off to their makeshift home. Fleur chuckled as Gabrielle faintly and unsuccessfully tried to protest this special treatment. She was too tired and after her momentary defiance gave in and settled her arms around her sister's neck.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two sisters a pair of deep chocolate eyes caught the exchange before heading towards her original destination; the library.


	5. Broken Record

So I added a couple italics in this chapter, just little remarks that could be running through Fleur's head I thought they were amusing. And of course its shorter again, stressed at school, thats what I blame. But I figure short and sweet? As always the unnecessary disclaimer...

UNNECESSARY OBNOXIOUS DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, portrayal of the characters in the following literary piece will be taken down if for some reason J.K Rowling decides to set rabid raccoons on me. Also any freaky views or plots expressed here are just temporary hallucinations by yours truly from smelling too many dirty diapers. =D

Have fun!! *waves*

Ch. 5 Broken Record

Five days after the Champion selection and Fleur had made no headway preparing for the first task. How was she supposed to prepare for something when she hadn't the faintest idea what she was going to do? Thus she had spent most of the time when she was not in class in her room pouring over general spell books. Well that and going through every possible scenario she could think of pertaining to the first task or Hermione.

They all ended horribly.

It was only on her sixth day of rigorous studying in her (private) room did she realize that she had read all of the books in her collection. Fleur direly wished she had spent more time in her own schools library while she was there. As it was she had no choice but to visit Hogwarts library.

This put her in an awkward position, for part of the reason she had shut herself in her room in the first place was to get away from A) Ogling boys (attention that had only grown since becoming a champion) B) To get away from the pestering infernal Rita Skeeter who could not mind her own damn business and Finally (and this was the main reason) she still had not figured out how to approach Hermione. It was becoming quite a nuisance to tell the truth. Her mother would not be satisfied until Fleur had approached Hermione and since Fleur had yet to do that, she also had been holding off on writing Apolline a response. Things were starting to pile up.

But in life there is no escaping certain inalienable truths (like lack of reading material) for long which is why she unfortunately found herself lost thirty minutes later roaming the halls from when the staircase she had originally been on had decided that it didn't quite like its spot and moved on her. Fleur had not known where the library was in the first place when she had walked into Hogwarts and this turn of events sent her in a whirlwind self guided tour around the school. Several times she could have sworn she saw the same suit of armour and on a couple occasions when she turned a corner she could hear flittering laughs from what she assumed to be the paintings who were apparently quite amused at her predicament.

She did not share their humour.

When she found herself staring at the same modest courtyard that included a small fountain and shrubbery inlaid on the outside of a weather beaten cobblestone path for the fifth time she gave up trying to find her way again and settled herself on a window sill overlooking the magnificent lake. Classes had been let out over two hours ago, dinner was set at six. Fleur reasoned that she could follow students passing to the Great Hall in about 40 minutes. Although students did pass Fleur and she could have easily asked directions she chose to sit contentedly on the lip of the window.

Fleur was too busy admiring the sweeping scenery before her made up of mountainous hills and a deep lake even more stunning from the falling sun that she did not notice when the toll of the dinner bell rang. Students bustled through the hallways all having the same destination. Fleur was nearly knocked off her ledge by the students that hastily crammed the hallways. She gathered herself mentally; she was hungry and she could ask someone in the hall for directions to the library.

Fleur caught the tail end of the students heading to dinner and glided along after them. She idly wondered where her sister had been the past few days when she was not in Fleur's room. Fleur could only hope that she was not off causing a ruckus.

Truth be told, Fleur was not very good at keeping track of the days. So it did not come as a big surprise to her when at dinner she realized - thanks to a lovely Ravenclaws help – that the first task was a mere 3 days away. It was because of this new revelation that she started eating her food with more vigour than she had ever shown towards Hogwarts food. This earned her a few raised eyebrows from the people surrounding her who had never seen Fleur eat with so much enthusiasm having insulted it on more than a few occasions. Once done she turned to the same Ravenclaw who had enlightened her to the day; Cho Chang.

"The library. May I please enquire where it is located?"

Cho smiled sweetly at Fleur.

"Of course it is in the west wing down the right of the marble staircase on the third floor and …" Fleur was already lost in the jumble of directions being pressed on her. When Fleur was sure Cho had stopped giving directions she pled her case.

"Ah but this castle is quite… intricate is the word? I do not think I am able to find my way on my own…"

Cho was quick to understand by jumping in to say

"-Ah see that girl heading out the hall doors right now? That's Hermione-" Fleur's head whipped to where Cho was pointing.

"- she always is in the library in fact I would not be surprised if that's where she is headed now. Why don't you follow her?"

A lump had formed in Fleur's throat by now and she felt her heart seize, all she managed to do without showing her anxiety was abruptly stand up and stiffly force one foot in front of the other towards the retreating Brunette. She did not even know why she had made this move, logically it made sense; she should be going to the library and she should be making headway with this girl. But never the less she screamed at herself for following Cho's suggestion. Mentally berating herself for the foolish on the spot decision she made that landed her in some remote part of the castle she did not recognize, following a girl who already hated her – oh what would she think now – Fleur the stalker?

Fleur tried to be discreet in her following but as it was, there were no other students in the hall (damn dinner) so it was quite obvious to Hermione that she had a follower. Hermione kept passing glances whenever she would turn a corner hoping to throw off the blonde witch. She deliberately took a much longer route than was necessary to the library but when all hope faded and she had grown almost (Hermione would never admit she was) nervous at her second shadow she suddenly pivoted on the spot.

"Yes?" Hermione had Fleur cornered; the hall they were in now had a dead end.

Silence. Fleur had frozen to an equal temperature the voice held. Hermione seemed annoyed (quite rightly) at Fleur's antics. Slowly Fleur defrosted slightly sending what she hoped was a pleasant smile. Trying to seem innocent but failing horribly.

Fleur couldn't charm her way out of this one.

"I don't know what you want but could you just spit it out? Or do I now have my own personal haunting?" The ferocity of the look that accompanied the voice sent Fleur back into a stupor. Mentally Fleur was all there; screaming at herself to open her damn mouth and say something, anything. But nothing came out and in the silence – a very awkward silence – came nothing but a huff from Hermione who was obviously not going to move until she had received a full explanation.

Just when Hermione had opened her mouth to no doubt interrogate Fleur more, she found her voice and forced through her vocal chords the only sounds she could produce.

"Yes?"

"Yes you are haunting me?"

"No" _More like the other way around; for the past ten years._

"Hermione" _Stupid stupid._

"Yes… that is my name" Hermione seemed to be trying to coax a complete sentence out of the poor flustered girl that was subject to her hostility.

"Yes" (_deep breaths Fleur stop repeating_) "you were headed to the library? I was told?" Fleur tried to cover the slip she had made by releasing Hermione's name.

"I am. In fact we are already here." Mercy seemed to dawn on Hermione and while she certainly did not looked pleased that someone had pointed the other witch in her direction she none the less obliged the semi-coherent question.

"Ah oui oui it is near then? Would mademoiselle Granger accompany me the rest of the way" Fleur was not so frozen anymore and was now melting in Hermione's company now that she had softened her voice a bit.

"Fine. There is really no need though-" Hermione demonstrated why there was none by pointing at large double doors stationed at the end of the hallway.

"Oh such a shame" Fleur tried with all her veela powers to draw Hermione in with her thrall (even though she knew it was useless). The only reaction it pulled out of Hermione was for the girl to flip on her heel and walk to the end of the hall throwing her head back to Fleur to make sure the girl hadn't lost herself.

"Well are you going come in?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the lack of response she'd been able garner from the girl.

Fleur answered with the only word that fit:

"Yes."


	6. Battleships

A/N: UUURRRRRGGGGHHH My computer crashed and I had to wipe it and the disc I saved all my work on (including the more than half done chapter for this story) didn't record properly, so I had to rewrite it but I don't think it'll be as good as the other copy.. oh well. Oh and I changed my name to Never-everland. And I'm sorry for the long wait between updates.

2A/N: OMG OMG I found the teaser trailer for Deathly Hallows. *screaming fangirl

ensues*

UNNECESSARY OBNOXIOUS DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, portrayal of the characters in the following literary piece will be taken down if for some reason J.K Rowling decides to set rabid raccoons on me. Also any freaky views or plots expressed here are just temporary hallucinations by yours truly from smelling too many dirty diapers. =D

Please enjoy and I love all your reviews and invite more reviews as they always brighten my day, okay enough begging on with the story

* * *

Ch. 6 Battleships

A smile, that was all Fleur wanted. And god dammit she would have it. Was it really too much to ask? Apparently it was for at that moment Hermione, who was seated across from Fleur, made a grumbling huff before slamming closed another book in frustration. Hermione already had a step up on her, she was frustrated and a frustrated Hermione was not a Hermione Fleur wanted to get on the wrong side of.

They sat now at the end of a table that was quite possibly in the deepest, least lit and eeriest part (a point that Fleur was perturbed by) of the library. Hermione, upon entering the huge double doors, had made her way to this exact spot, it was almost as if she had a treasure map with a large "X" over the table. Fleur half overwhelmed half not knowing what to do, followed Hermione all the way through the ram shackled dusty bookcases to the table they were now at.

Fleur hadn't spoken a word since she had taken to occupying the chair opposite the bushy brunette who had a mountain of unread books to her right. It was a point that had both girls on edge. Fleur had, upon sitting down, noticed that Hermione had selected texts that she was sure were not on the required reading list of a fourth year.

On the Brightside Fleur reasoned, Hermione was too busy with her nose in her books to glare at her every 5 seconds. Fleur steeled herself with this knowledge and prepared to endeavor on a most perilous task.

"What is it that you are reading?" A beat, a breath, testing the waters.

There was a loud crack as Hermione slammed the tenth book in a row shut and shoved it in the discard pile.

"Nothing useful apparently" she bit angrily.

"Perhaps you should ask an older student for help no?" Fleur mock glanced along the isle

"Oh it seems there is no one around… except me" fake realization was laced in her voice.

"Oh yes, you didn't plan that one at all" _Missile to E5. Direct hit. Submarine sunk._

"None the less, what could it hurt?" _Missile to A2. Hit._

"… I suppose. I'm forming a club, an organization of sorts; S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare." Fleur had struck a nerve.

"The way they are treated! You should see! Slaves!"

"And you Miss… Granger, you plan on changing all that?" Fleur was taken aback by the lion she had found.

"Why of course! I just can't believe no one has done it sooner!"

"Ah it is the state of the world, one supposes." Fleur rested her chin on her hands, contemplating her next move.

"The problem is…" Hermione then did something most peculiar, she looked ashamed.

"I can't figure out how to put the proper magic spells on the badges I've bought."

Fleur found this adorable (of course, suck up).

"You cannot expect to know everything right off the bat Miss. Granger" Was it just Fleur or had Hermione raised her eyebrow at the end?

"Perhaps the spell you are looking for is not classified as a charm but an enchantment?" _F4, hit._

"Ah!" Hermione dashed out of view, only to return seconds later to an amused smile. Fleur half expected the girl to keep talking but after several minutes of silence she realized that she would have to work harder.

"So… what does one have to do to join this club?"

With her head still hidden behind cascading hair, Hermione replied.

"Five knuts for a badge. That is, once I've figured out how to bewitch them"

"Ah well then I must insist on becoming your first member." It was the perfect opportunity in Fleur's mind. _Destroyer sunk._

"Mmm…" Hermione had found her new reading material and was not going to lift her eyes off it for a second. Seeing that trying to make further headway in the little game they were playing was futile, Fleur made ready to leave. Vaguely remembering there was some reason she had come to the library in the first place, but being far too happy to care.

"Well Miss. Granger, thank you for keeping me company, I must be going now…" Fleur smiled (glowed).

"I hope we can do this again sometime."

With that Fleur made her presence disappear from the library. The only evidence she had been there were five little bronze pieces hidden in plain view of Hermione.

Hermione spent two more hours before retiring to her dorm, five knuts richer.

* * *

The day had concluded beautifully in Fleur's mind. She had escaped the death glare of Hermione and secured reason to talk to the girl later on top of that she had found out the girl had a big lions heart.

Fleur was more than pleased.

Her sister on the other hand, was not.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle announced her entrance by crashing through Fleur's bedroom doors. Her grandiose entrance was halted once she saw her sister lying on her bed fingers interlaced behind her head, with a daydreaming look in her eyes.

Gabrielle never quite knew what do to do in these situations. They only happened once in a blue moon. When she did happen on a wistful Fleur, she always felt left out for some reason, Fleur would never tell her what she was thinking about and her mother was equally evasive.

She was convinced there was something being hidden.

"Hey" Her voice seemed much smaller now.

"Just uh… wondering whether you want to go down to Hogsmead with me, it's the first trip this weekend" Fleur at this point had pulled herself back to reality.

"Ah could it be that my sister cannot attend this trip without adult supervision?" _G3._

"Well if that's the case I'd better ask someone else, there is no way you'd classify as an adult" _Miss. Retaliation to A7. Direct hit Battleship sunk. One ship left_

"Well then sorry, no can do" Fleur baited her sister knowing full well her sister needed an older student to go with her and Madame Maxime would have also made a special restriction for Gabrielle, the girl simply could not be controlled by anyone but family.

"No, please come with me! I want to go. It's after the first task anyway so we can celebrate!" Gabrielle's voice went up an octave.

"You are right; the first task will be over by then…"

"Yes good! Oh thank you Fleur!" Gabrielle tackled her sister on the bed before getting back up and rushing off to get up to what Fleur could only assume was more mischief.

Fleur suddenly realized that she had not managed to get any books out of the library and with a frustrated sigh dragged herself up to get ready for bed. If not mentally, she would be physically prepared.

After Fleur had washed away the days worries, brushed off the baggage her hair held and dressed for sleep she sat down at her desk in the corner of her room. She huddled over a small lamp and parchment swiftly scrolling out a long neglected letter to her parents.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have been very busy lately. I assume you have heard of the champion selection? It comes at a most annoying time what with Hermione and all. Did I not tell you? I found out her name, very… British is it not? She is oh so kind mother I wish you could meet her. Gabrielle has not wreaked her havoc quite yet I assure you._

**(Lies and slander) **

_Although we both know it is only a matter of time. The time is late and I'm terribly sorry but I must go to bed, the first task is only days away._

_Love always,_

_Fleur_

Fleur folded and placed the letter on top of her book bag deciding to send it in the morning before her first class. Apolline would not be pleased at Fleur's lack of Hermione related material in her letter but she did not feel like spilling her guts over post.

The sleepy eyed veela had just enough energy in her to slink her bed before falling asleep. _All ships Destroyed._


	7. Faucet

-cough cough- I'm a horrible person I know…

I do have exams and a personal life that has been turned upside down. I blame that. And preparing for university and life and all that good stuff please forgive me… btw, I'm Canadian so to me colours is spelt correctly. So majorly uninspired lately, hope this will tide some people over. It's kinda just one part of a chapter so it's short. Thank you for all the awesome support and please continue! Oh yeah and I will probibely upload another one I've actually read over...

Ch. 7

It wasn't that Hermione hated Fleur, really. It was that the blonde heiress was completely incomprehensible to her. From the moment she walked in through the twin doors of the Great Hall to the realization that the blonde witch had in fact left five knuts on the dingy library table. Her manner and actions were completely contradictory as noted throughout Hermione's observations of the girl. Merely observing was what Hermione chalked it up to be. After all who wasn't noticing the girl who drew the eyes of men wherever she walked?

Ron, the good hearted git, was more than aware of the veelas charm and frequently went mute when the French woman would waltz by (walking drew up a far too cumbersome image to Hermione). Harry luckily was less prone to Fleurs charms than Ron.

And Hermione? Well women aren't prone to drooling are they? Still there was something about the girl that made Hermione curious (not that she would ever admit it) but when she could not decipher the cryptic messages sent to her through passing glances and not so stealthy sisters she gave up.

So it was a great surprise to Hermione when she whipped her head around to find none other than Fleur Delacour following her in the halls one afternoon. The suspicions were up before the other girl could even speak and perhaps, Hermione admitted much later, the girl really was lost. The girl was surprisingly quiet (not a trait Hermione would have pegged Fleur for) and seemed to be truly at a loss which is why Hermione had led the girl into the library. What she had not counted on was Fleur following her all the way and sitting with her. What came to pass were quite possibly the most awkward, tense and infuriating moments of her life. Not that Fleur was all that bad Hermione admitted it was just the sinking silence that made every page flip seem like an earthquake that drove her insane.

At night both girls could almost feel the stress from that one encounter seep out as they lay to rest.

The morning of judgment had come.

Two days had passed since Hermione and Fleur's encounter. The tournament was to be held at midday and the entire wizarding world was buzzing with barely contained excitement for this would be the first Tri-wizard tournament being held in quite some time.

However inside the school there were eight who did not share the rest of the wizarding world's excitement; the four competitors plus their loved ones, including a distraught Hermione who was accompanied down to the stands by a disturbingly calm Ron. Hermoine had spent the entire night up helping Harry perfect a summoning charm after Hagrid told, or more appropriately, showed Harry the next task.

Hermione had no doubt the other contestants knew about the dragons by this point. Hagrid had brought Madam Maxime to see the "beautiful creatures". The only person who might not know would be Viktor Krum and frankly, Hermione was quite sure that if the two were compared Krum would have the thicker skull.

Hermione and Ron sat now in a mid row of a balcony overlooking a wide arena covered in rocks and armed with cliff faces that looked like they came straight from hell.

Hermione could not take it anymore. She had to see Harry.

Without another thought she almost brutally shoved past the flow of traffic that was working against her and towards the oversized preparation tent she went. The tent itself was a ghastly mix of coloured strips, each colour pertaining to one of the three schools. Hermione didn't care. She rushed up to the entrance flap of the tent and knowing she could not go any further started to knock on the entrance. A move that was not the smartest move as fabric does give way to harsh banging's. Inside the tent the four champions were too busy pacing and fretting to notice the door was trembling from the outside.

All but Harry who was so nervous he was acutely aware of everything around him.

"_Harry_" Hermione choked "_Harry are you there_" A shuffle and added weight on the other side of the curtain were Hermione's only clues that Harry was there.

"_Harry are you ok? Do you remember the spell we practiced?" _pent up words flew through Hermione's mouth.

"yeah, I'm just fine." Lies and slander. Harry was perhaps the most terrified contestant out of all four. And Hermione knew it which made her leap into Harry's arms the next second all the more fitting.

The entire tent went quiet and if Hermione and Harry had cared to pay attention they would have noticed a pair of glowering eyes staring down Harry's back.

Fleur was not deaf to the schools whisperings of the romance between Harry and Hermione. She just decided to ignore it, almost to the point of ignorance. In the back of her mind there was the ugly green monster clawing its way to the forefront of her mind but she violently shut it out of her mind. The task had to be her main focus right now; not dying won the fight in her mind by a hair.

Everything from that point on moved too quickly, like in fast forward. Fleur barely got a glimpse of Hermione before she was ushered out (after an awkward raised eyebrow from Dumbledore).

Before fleur knew it she had already drawn her dragon. A creature that Fleur had been made privy to just the night before by her headmaster Madam Maxime who thought it wise to warn her student to the danger that lay in the morning. Fleur did not think it such a wise idea. In fact upon learning of the nature of the first task she had promptly shut herself in a bathroom and hyperventilated over a sink.

And now time started to drip by and Fleur was left sitting stoically on a corner bed for her turn.


	8. Playing With Fire

As a reviewer kindly pointed out, I will get to the plot XD I'm a lot better now that finals are out of the way and you know, I'm happy again! Love you guys 3

Ch. 8 Playing With Fire

The first thing Fleur noticed when she awoke the next day was the excruciating soreness in her left leg.

The next realization was that she was in a hospital bed.

Fleur lay in a room next to the only other bed that seemed occupied in the room although she could not see the face of her reluctant companion she could hear the dull murmurs of guests trailing into her ears. Hermione's voice was one of them. She attempted to stretch open her eyes only to latch them shut again when an almost holy white light invaded her sight. Her eyes daring to flutter open moments later when she heard a shuffle next to her own bed.

"Fleur?" A tentative voice squeaked out. A voice she recognized as her sisters. Guilt sweeped in like desert storm, how could she worry her Gabriele like this?

"Ah ma chérie there is no need to worry your sister is fine I am sure it is just a scratch" Gabriele hearing the faint traces of weariness upon Fleur's voice launched herself not so delicately on Fleur's bed jostling it in the process.

There was more pain than Fleur had guessed.

"Gabby did you know paper cuts are small scratches as well but they hurt more than one would expect, in my case this is not a mere paper cut" Fleur took her first good look at her left leg to find it had been treated and gauze covered a large portion of her lower calf. Slowly memories from her first task came into her mind. The dragon. The egg. The fire.

The collapse.

"Oh Gabriele why don't you recount your sister's brave tale? I can't seem to piece it all together"

Before Gabriele could open her mouth another deeper voice cut in.

"You got singed on your way back to the tent by the dragon and fell. Very brave." The voice taunted. Fleur looked up towards the voice that was now directed at her. Hermione's.

"Well fancy seeing you here, it is so nice to have a pretty face worrying over me."

Hermione eyes rolled back to Harry who, Fleur now realized, was her bed companion.

"And apparently you hit your head falling too." Harry bit back a laugh at Hermione's antics. Fleur watched their interaction with curiosity, she could see that the two were close but it seemed like there was dead space in the air just begging to be filled, a missing puzzle piece.

It finally clicked into place when a loud bang was heard at the end of the infirmary followed by clumping footsteps coming towards the two beds.

"Oi mate about bloody time you woke-" Fleur shifted slightly as the uneasy feeling swept over her that she had cut the boys thought process off by merely existing. Hermione visibly sucked in a steely breath.

"Yes Ronald? You were saying?" Ron whipped is eyes to Hermione's piercing ones.

"Ah yeah I'm just glad your alright Harry a-and you too of course" Ron sent a sheepish look at Fleur. Gabriele looked like she was going to strangle poor Ron. She did not like it when someone ogled her sister.

"Yes my sister is fine thank you" Gabriele snaked a possessive arm around her sister's waist. Fleur raised her right eyebrow in amusement while over Gabriele's head she could see Hermione hide a smirk in her hand.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bumbling up towards Harry with a bottle of scar remover. She scuttled around the audience surrounding Harry's bed and gave Fleur a passing once over before turning back to Harry.

"You may leave young Miss and please take these guests with you." She nodded towards Ron and Hermione "I've seen them far too many times in the past as is."

With a Humorous smirk Fleur swung her legs to the floor. Gabriele disentangled herself from Fleur and passed Fleur her school slip on dress that was neatly folded on the bedside table. Gabriele pulled the curtain between the two beds closed while Fleur decided to just slip on the dress over the gauze covering patches of her leg. The process took merely seconds.

"Well? Shall we?" Fleur sweeped back the curtain, her eyes finding Hermione.

At this moment an emotion passed through Hermione's face that Fleur would have missed if she had blinked (and she nearly had, truth be told she was still quite nervous around the girl). For the briefest of moments Hermione had looked worried before the stony veil fell over her petite features again.

"Right well come on Ron, Harry has things to do and we have lots of homework" With a characteristic whip of ringlets Hermione set off down the long infirmary.

With a look that Gabrielle had never seen before on her sister, (later she would coin it the classic puppy dog look) Fleur trailed after. Gabrielle left her sister to her devises reasoning that she could take this opportunity to catch up on some much needed trouble making.

"Ah Hermoine you walk so fast" Fleur breathed out as she trotted after Hermione.

"I was wondering what happened during the tournament I do not recall exactly…" Hermione flipped around on her heels.

"Both you and Harry were, no, are twits." Ron who had been on Hermione's right the whole time seemed to realize Hermione was about to go on a rant and hastily made up an excuse about homework before scurrying off. Unfortunately Fleur did not.

"First of all this entire thing could get you both killed and with the strange things that have been happening to Harry he really should be more worried and you! you could become caught in the crossfire yet you just waltz around completely oblivious with your posse constantly ogling you."

Hermione had unconsciously backed Fleur into a corner both mentally and physically. Not giving Fleur a chance to defend herself she kept advancing.

"I do not understand the mindset of you champions, Harry can be excused since he didn't enter his name- But you, you willingly entered your name, entered your life into this game of Russian roulette." Fleur was starting to feel quite confused at this outburst from the girl. First the outburst itself and then Russian roulette something that Fleur did not comprehend. she decided to address the latter ignoring (or accepting her role as verbal punching bag for Hermione) the part where she clearly did not deserve this treatment.

"What is Russian Roulette?" Fleur had caught Hermione while she was wording her next line of attack and Hermione fumbled with an answer.

"It's a game with a gun- a.." Fleur tilted her head quizzically.

"It's a dangerous game." Hermione left it at that and fell into a silence which Fleur used to try feebly to repair the conversation. While Hermione looked down at her feet and kicked the invisible dirt Fleur stepped forward gauging the best way to approach the angry, obviously worried girl.

"Come you must be hungry and truth be told fighting dragons does make my stomach growl."

Hermione seemed to snap out of her trance like infatuation with her feet just in time to see Fleur close the distance between them. Hermione felt a hand clasp her own, squeezing lightly before tugging her body until she fell into step beside Fleur.

"Uh Fleur?"

"Oui?"

"The Great hall is the other way."


End file.
